1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to heat-sealed inflatable articles, and to a method of making such articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wide variety of applications, there is a need for a structural article that is readily inflated and deflated, and that in the deflated state can be easily compacted or reposed in a lay-flat state.
Examples include cushions, brace/support structures, pillows, mattresses, flotation devices, packing elements that are inflated to prevent impact/damage to objects being shipped or transported, and the like.
One problem experience in the use of such inflatable articles is that the means for inflation and deflation of such articles are bulky and difficult to use, with a conformation that interferes with the desired lay-flat character of the article.
It therefore is an objective of the present invention to provide an inflatable article that includes inflation/deflation means that in a deflated or unfilled state assume a lay-flat conformation, and that are simply and economically fabricated and readily used to inflate an associated inflatable volume of the article.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of simply and economically fabricating such a structure.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.
The present invention relates to an inflatable article comprising an inflatable compartment having an anti-reflux valve associated therewith.
In one specific embodiment, the invention relates to an inflatable structure comprising an inflation compartment defining an enclosed interior volume and an anti-reflux valve having an outlet end positioned in the interior volume. The anti-reflux valve comprises an elongate inflation passage including opposedly facing film layers that are bonded to one another at their edges to form an interior gas flow channel, such elongate inflation passage being bonded to the inflatable compartment to form an opening for introduction of gas into the passage, and arranged so that introduced gas flows through the interior gas flow channel, for discharge from the passage into the interior volume of the inflation compartment. The elongate passage extends into the interior volume of the inflatable compartment to a sufficient extent so that upon termination of gas flow into the interior volume, after pressure in the interior volume has been raised above exterior pressure on the inflatable compartment, gas pressure in the interior volume will collapse the opposedly facing film layers against one another to form a seal against the interior volume gas pressure and maintain the inflation compartment in an inflated state.
In a particular embodiment, the inflatable structure is a constituent part of a condom article, and the inflatable compartment is arranged to exert compressive force on the penis, e.g., at the base thereof and/or along the shaft thereof, to enhance an erection of a wearer.
The anti-reflux valve, being formed of film layers, as more fully discussed hereinafter, accommodates the compaction of the inflatable article, and its storage, packaging and support in a lay-flat or other compacted state. In application to a condom, the valve has a thin and pliable character that permits ease of packaging, application and removal of the condom, as well as being unobtrusive in use.
Other aspects, features and embodiments of the invention will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.